


The Long and Winding Road

by gothiethefairy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, DanVlad Roadtrip Au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad picks up a kid off the road, obviously running away. And for some reason, Vlad offers to drive him to his destination.</p>
<p>danvlad roadtrip au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long and Winding Road

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fic i started writing around last year and decided to finally finish.
> 
> please read and enjoy!

With the car windows rolled down, Danny was gazing out at the passing road as the wind blew through his hair. The radio was playing some old classic rock music. Danny gave out a yawn, stretching his back a bit. He raised his brow at the radio as it played another song and he glanced over to his driver.

“What the hell are we listening to?”

The older man snorted, smiling a little as he was tapping his fingers to the beat of the music on the steering wheel. He glanced over at Danny, still smiling. Danny was still frowning at him, and he snorted again.

“Can't appreciate music before your time?” He teased.

Danny scoffed, rolling his eyes. “It just sounds corny, that's all.”

“Corny? You mean to tell me kids these days don't dig The Beach Boys?”

“Dig? Wow, Vlad.”

Vlad gave Danny a look, his eyes going back to the road. Danny chuckled. He leaned over to the radio but Vlad smacked his hand away from the dials. Danny flinched, pulling his hand back.

“You know our deal. You don't touch my radio.” Vlad said.

“I was just gonna turn the volume down!” Danny complained, glaring.

“If you don't want to rock to The Beach Boys with me, then listen to your mp3 player.”

Danny frowned and crossed his arms, flopping back to his seat. “I would but my batteries died an hour ago.”

“Well, too bad, so sad.” Vlad said and cranked the volume up a bit more. Danny groaned, burying his face into his hands.

* * *

 

It was at least three days on the road together. Vlad was driving along on the highway when he spotted a young teenager, with a backpack and a small bag of luggage, hitchhiking on the side of the road. He didn't know what possessed him to pull over and pick the kid up. He didn't know why he didn't take the kid to a police station, since he was clearly running away. Vlad didn't know a lot of things, to be honest.

“Where are you heading?” Vlad asked.

The teenager was quiet for a moment, just staring out the window. He spoke quietly too, as if he was trying not to blow whatever cover he has. “California.” He answered.

“Really? That's pretty far. You were planning on just hitchhiking all the way there?” Vlad asked.

The teen shrugged. Vlad looked over at him, pondering. It was a stupid idea. A rather horrible idea too, but in a way, Vlad himself was sort of running away too.

“You know, I was heading to California myself.” The boy looked over at him, questioning. Vlad cleared his throat. “How about I just drive you there? No harm, no foul, right?”

He glanced over him, smiling. The teenager still looking at him with suspicion. Vlad chuckled. “Look, it's pretty dangerous to go alone, for someone your age. I have plenty of money for us to get there. So, why not, right? It's basically a free ride for you.”

The kid furrowed his brows at him. “You're not some serial killer, right?” He asked.

Vlad laughed, shaking his head. “No, no! If I was, I would've pulled over by now, reached to my backseat to grab my butcher knife and start hacking you away.”

The kid cracked a small smile and laughed. Vlad smiled back at him. “Well? What do you say?”

“I dunno. I don't even know your name.” He said.

“That's right. Well, I'm Vlad.”

The kid smirked, leaning back against his seat. “I'm Danny.”

They both shook hands, smiling at each other. Now no longer strangers, well still much, but at least they knew each others' names now. The car drove on the highway as the sun looked like it was going to set soon.

* * *

 

Vlad unlocked the motel room and Danny rushed in, nearly knocking Vlad down. He went to the first outlet he could find and quickly plugged in his charger for his mp3 player. Vlad rolled his eyes, walking in as he closed the door behind him. He placed his bag down on the bed and gave out a huge stretch, groaning.

“I've been driving for hours, ugh.” He grumbled.

“I told you, we can take turns.” Danny said, jumping on his bed and settling himself down.

“Right, let the fourteen-year old who doesn't know how to drive, drive my car.” Vlad mumbled sarcastically.

Danny stuck his tongue out at him, and Vlad chuckled. He walked past Danny, ruffling his hair. “I'll be taking a shower. You should take one too after me. You're starting to smell.”

“Hey! I smell fine!” Danny complained.

“The amount of body cologne will not cover up your obvious stink, Daniel.” Vlad teased, and shut the bathroom door.

Danny glared, his cheeks going red. He flipped the door off and grabbed the television remote. As the minutes rolled by, Danny was watching some cheesy sitcom upside down, with a bored expression on his face. He heard the shower come off and the door opening.

Vlad walked by, a towel wrapped around his lower torso. Danny turned himself right-side up, looking at him. He was dripping wet and his hair was down. Vlad looked over at him and threw a clean towel at him.

“Go shower.” He said.

Danny pulled the towel off his head, his face going red again. He grumbled, marching to the bathroom. Vlad sighed as he changed into his pajamas. He turned the the volume down on the tv set and sat on the bed, combing his wet hair.

After Danny was done with his shower, he changed into a set of new clean underwear and an old t-shirt. He rolled on his bed, sighing. The television set was off and their lamps were on. It was silent between the two.

“Hey Vlad.” Danny said.

“Yes?” Vlad answered, laying on his bed with his eyes closed.

“How are you able to have enough money for gas, food and staying at motel rooms? Are you secretly rich or something?” Danny asked.

Vlad snorted, and shook his head. “No, though I wish I was. No, I had a well-paying job. Could say I was living a higher-class life, but...I don't know. I wasn't happy with it.”

Danny was looking over at Vlad, sitting up on his bed. “Did you quit your job?” “Yeah, I did. Sold my car to get that more cheaper one we're driving too.” Vlad answered.

“Why?” Danny asked. Vlad snorted and shrugged. “I don't really know. Sometimes, I just do stupid things.”

Danny stared at Vlad, hugging his pillow. “What's in California for you?” He asked.

Vlad opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. “Hey, it's getting late, and I want to get up early enough to beat traffic. How about we go to sleep now?”

Danny opened his mouth to protest but Vlad already leaned over to turn his lamp off and turned his back to Danny. Danny sighed, placing his pillow back. He went under the covers and turned his lamp off too. He stared at the ceiling in the dark, frowning.

* * *

 

“Do you have family in California?”

Danny glanced over at Vlad, pulling out one of his headphones. They were on the road again, and Danny was listening to his music while munching on some chips he got on their last rest stop. Vlad glanced over at Danny, waiting for an answer.

“I'm guessing I'm gonna drop you off somewhere in Cali, right?”

Danny slowly swallowed his chips, rubbing his greasy fingers on his shirt. “Well, not family. More like a friend. We met on the internet.”

Vlad looked over at Danny, frowning. “That's not very reassuring information, Daniel.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “It's not like that, dude. We videochatted before and everything. Her name is Valerie. So, don't worry, she's not some creepy old man. Like you.”

Vlad glared and Danny snickered. “Does she know you're coming?” Vlad asked.

“Yeah, yeah.” Danny said, nodding as he looked out the window. Vlad frowned, not really believing Danny but he wouldn't press on the matter.

“How about you?” Danny asked, looking at Vlad through the reflection of the car window.

Vlad shrugged. “Just need to do some things there, that's all.”

Danny nodded slowly and put his headphones back on. He stared out the window, looking down at the passing road. Counting each white streak that went by.

* * *

 

“So wait, who's singing?”

“You seriously need to get with it, old man.”

“Pardon you, but I'm not that old. I'm well into my thirties.”

“Oh snap, is someone in denial? Because I took a look at your driver's license and pretty sure you ain't in your thirties no more.”

“You were snooping through my things?!”

“No! Every time you pull your wallet out, I see it right there, man! Just accept the fact you're old.”

“Okay fine, I'm not into my thirties but I'm still not old. Forty isn't old.”

“I don't know, that sounds pretty old to me.”

“That's because you're fourteen and you're a brat.”

Danny laughed out loud as Vlad scowled as he drove on.

* * *

 

“Wow, it's dark outside.”

Danny was staring out the window, seeing nothing but darkness. Not even a streetlamp to shine the road. Vlad sighed, rubbing his eyes. He glanced at his watch, frowning. It was getting late too and no sign of a rest stop nearby.

“I'm gonna have to pull over. I'm getting tired so we're gonna have to sleep in the car.” Vlad said.

“Aw man, really?” Danny said, looking over to Vlad.

“I'll continue on in the morning and hopefully by then, we'll see a rest stop to get some food.” Vlad said as he was slowly pulling over, putting the car to a stop.

Vlad turned the car off and the lights went off. Danny sighed, leaning his head on the window. He glanced up at the sky and his eyes widen. He pressed his face against the window, almost fogging it up.

Without thinking, he opened the car door, stepping out. Vlad looked at him, confused. He got out also, looking over at Danny. “What are you doing?”

Danny pointed to the sky and Vlad looked up. He blinked, looking at the shining stars and whirls of galaxies now visible to their eyes. He looked back at Danny, who was still staring up.

“Since there's no light pollution here, you can really see how bright they all are.” Danny whispered. “It's amazing.”

Vlad smiled softly and chuckled. Soon, they were both sitting on the hood of the car, looking up at the night sky. Danny was pointing out random stars, telling Vlad what they were.

“You really know your stuff, Daniel.” Vlad complimented.

Danny snorted, hiding his blush. “Thanks. I'm just really into astronomy. I have this dream of maybe working for NASA someday.”

“Well, if you keep your grades up and continue going to school, it might come true someday.” Vlad said.

Danny sighed, staring up at the sky. “Yeah, maybe. But I already missed a few school days so whatever.”

Vlad looked over at Danny as it fell silent between the two. “Daniel,” He began, “Why are you running away from home?”

Danny looked over at Vlad, and shrugged.

“I guess I wasn't happy being home.” He answered.

Vlad frowned, folding his hands behind his head. “Your home-life wasn't bad, was it? Like, I don't know, abusive parents or something like that?”

Danny snorted, shaking his head. “Nah, my parents aren't like that. They'd never raise their hands on me.” Danny stared up at the night sky, frowning. “They'll sometimes forget about me though. They get way into their own stuff, it just got pretty annoying.”

“Are you leaving anyone else behind, besides your parents?” Vlad asked.

Danny sighed, casting his eyes away. “Well, I bet my older sister is pretty pissed. She was more parental over me than our own parents. My friends from school must think I'm probably dead by now, or something. I left them a text before I left.”

“Sounds like you left behind a lot of people, Daniel.” Vlad commented.

Danny shrugged again. “I don't know, it's hard to explain. I just, everything that's been going on between my family and then school and my own friends. It felt like suffocating? I don't know, dude...”

Danny turned to Vlad, now upset. “What about you? You were just driving to California for no reason? Why even bother with me?”

Vlad sighed, looking up at the night sky. “I don't know. I do a lot of stupid things, Daniel.”

Vlad sat up and slide off the car. He stretched and walked around to the driver's seat. “It's late so let's just go to sleep.”

Danny frowned at Vlad, also sliding off the car. “You want me to tell you my life story but when I ask for yours, you brush it off. What's up with that?”

Vlad smirked at Danny as he opened the car door. “Because my story's not that interesting. And I want you to make sure you're doing the right thing. You're not my kid, Daniel. I can't tell you what to do with your life. You gotta decide that crap on your own.”

Danny frowned as he watched Vlad get into the car. He stared back up at the starry night sky, sighing. He scratched his head as he got back inside the car too.

* * *

 

Danny stared out the car window as he felt the cool air from the air conditioner hit him. They were still on the road, though it felt like the middle of nowhere. Desert life outside, and Danny thought, _'It would suck if the car broke down here.'_

That's when the car started making a strange noise. Vlad frowned, as the car made a loud 'KA-PUNK!' noise and started to slow down. Danny removed one of his earbuds, noticing smoke coming out of the front of the car. Vlad muttered as he pulled over to the side.

As he stopped, the car made another noise and finally died. They both sat in their seats and glanced at each other. Danny removed his headphones, turning his mp3 player off.

“Oh shit, dude.” Danny said.

Vlad huffed, pulling his hair back. “It's okay. I can fix this.” He said as he unbuckled himself.

Minutes later, Danny was outside with Vlad, with the hood of the car opened. He was handing Vlad tools as the older man was fixing whatever broke inside the engine. Vlad's face was dirty and sweaty as he grunted with effort, turning a wrench. Danny stared at Vlad, blushing.

Vlad wiped his brow, standing up straight. He gave Danny back the wrench and looked at his handy-work. He looked over at Danny, going into his pockets.

“Alright, listen. I want you to turn the car on. See if it works now.”

Vlad tossed Danny his keys, Danny catching them. Danny blinked and grinned. “I can drive?”

“ _No_ , you're just turning the car on.” Vlad said, giving Danny a look.

Danny scoffed, rolling his eyes as he jogged over to the driver's seat. He got in, putting the keys in. He turned the key and the car started up. Vlad stared at the engine, making sure everything was in place. He grinned and gave Danny thumbs-up.

“We're good!” He said as he closed the hood of the car.

Danny grinned back, his hands on the steering wheel. Vlad walked over to the driver's seat, opening the door. “Okay, get out.”

“Aw, c'mon Vlad. Can't I drive the car a little?” Danny asked.

“No, you don't even know how. Why are you always asking me this?” Vlad said, frowning.

Danny smirked, his hand on the stick. He moved it and made the car back up. Vlad jumped back, surprised. He glared at Danny, walking back to him.

“I know _some_ things about how to drive.” Danny admitted.

“Splendid. Don't do that again. Now, get out.” Vlad demanded.

Danny frowned, unbuckling himself and slid over to the passenger's seat. Vlad huffed, getting back into the car. He pushed back some loose strands of hair, closing the car door. He glanced over to Danny.

“Look, maybe some other time, I'll teach you how to drive more properly. Okay?”

Danny glanced back at him. “Promise?”

“Sure, whatever.” Vlad said as they stared going back on the road.

* * *

 

Danny munched on his cheeseburger, sitting on the motel bed. Vlad laid on his own bed, dressed in clean clothes as he just took a shower. Danny slurped on his soda and picked up his carton of fries, shaking them to Vlad.

“Want some?” He offered.

Vlad looked at Danny and shook his head. “I'm fine, thanks.”

Danny frowned, taking some fries for himself. He finished up his meal, throwing away the wrapping papers and empty carton of fries. He slurped on his soda again, looking over at Vlad.

“Hey. I'm gonna ask you some questions and you're gonna give me honest answers, okay?”

Vlad glanced over at Danny, raising a brow. “What's this? A game?” He asked.

Danny shrugged. “Something like that. You ready?”

“Alright, I'll play.” Vlad mumbled, closing his eyes.

“Okay. So, I already know you're forty and your name's Vlad. Regular junk. I'm gonna ask for some personal business. First question. Do you have any siblings?”

Vlad snorted and shook his head. “Nope.”

“What about your parents?” Danny asked.

“I haven't spoke to them in a long time. Probably because they're dead.” Vlad said.

“Oh. Sorry, my bad.” Danny said, frowning.

Vlad waved his hand nonchalantly. “Think nothing of it. They died a long time ago so I had plenty of time to grieve.”

“So, you have no family?” Danny asked.

Vlad shrugged. “I probably do, but that bridge has been crossed already.” He propped himself up on his head and looked over at Danny. “Next question?”

“Um, are you married?” Danny asked.

Vlad chuckled and shook his head. “Sorry, no ring on any of my fingers.” He said, showing off his hands to Danny.

“ _Were_ you married?” Danny asked. Vlad shook his head again. “Were you at least _dating_ anyone?”

“I haven't gone out on a date in a long time.” Vlad said. He scratched his beard, thinking. “Last time I went on a date was probably...huh, several years ago? I can't recall if it was with a woman or a man though...”

Danny's eyes bulged out. “You would date a guy?” He asked.

Vlad shrugged. “Why not?” He said. Danny blushed, fidgeting in his seat. “Well, I dunno. Are you gay?”

“I believe the term is bisexual? I don't know, I don't keep up with all the labels of sexuality. I just always found both men and women attractive.” Vlad said, undoing his ponytail.

“What about you, Daniel?” Vlad asked, now turning the tables on him.

Danny's face redden more and he looked away, shrugging. “I-I don't know. I mean, I did had a crush on this girl at school. But she was a popular girl and totally out of my league. I don't normally think about guys like that. Except...”

“Except...?” Vlad trailed on, waiting for Danny to answer.

Danny winced, looking embarrassed. “Okay, don't laugh.”

“I won't.” Vlad promised.

Danny heaved out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. “One of my teachers, my Literature teacher. Kind of this grubby guy, with glasses and black hair and beard. Always going on about poetry and sometimes he actually spoke in rhyme. I-I...I sometimes think about him and I don't know, I would feel so flustered?”

Danny hid his face in his hands, shaking his head. “It's not him either, sometimes I would look at pictures of older guy celebrities and feel the same way. I don't know! I don't get like this when I look at my other male classmates!”

Vlad smiled, holding in his chuckles. “Daniel, sounds like you may have a thing for _older_ gentlemen.”

Danny looked up at Vlad, his face completely red. “Is that weird?” He asked.

Vlad shook his head. “Nah. Everyone is attracted to something that appeals to them.” He smiled at Danny, his hair down and loose. “You're not weird, Daniel.”

Danny mustered up a smile, chuckling. “Y-Yeah, I guess you're right.”

Vlad nodded. “So, do you have anymore questions for me?”

Danny coughed, clearing his throat. He looked at Vlad, trying to remain serious. “Why are you going to California?”

Vlad frowned. He sighed, pushing back some of his hair. He looked at Danny, making the boy blush again.

“Unfinished business.”

Vlad leaned over and shut off his lamp as he climbed under his covers. Danny frowned and wanted to press on, but Vlad already turned his back to him. Danny sighed, rubbing his face.

* * *

 

The two haven't spoken and only the radio was on, softly playing music. Danny didn't bother with his mp3 player, he forgot to charge it back in the motel room. He was staring out the window, watching the signs pass them by.

The sky was graying up, signaling it might rain soon. Danny sighed, closing his eyes. The music coming from the radio began to garble, and then silence. Vlad reached over to the dial, turning it. He grunted, shutting the radio off.

They both heard thunder and it started to lightly rain. Vlad turned the wipers on, and the sound of it filled the silence. Danny glanced over to Vlad, frowning.

“Vlad?”

“What?”

“Why don't you trust me?”

Vlad scrunched his face in confusion, glancing over to Danny. “What?” He asked.

“What's the big secret about you and California? Did you lie to me and it turns out you are some big-time criminal?” Danny asked.

Vlad heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes. “I promise you I'm no criminal.”

“Then what's the unfinished business? Why do you bump it off every time I ask you? You already know why I'm going to California.”

“Do I? All I know is that apparently your parents annoy you so much, you just don't want to deal with them. Sounds to me like you're probably just a spoiled kid.” Vlad said bitterly.

Danny glared at Vlad, another clap of thunder roaring outside. “You don't know anything then.” Danny said.

“I really don't.” Vlad said. He looked over at Danny, frowning. “You say I'm not giving you the full story? Daniel, I don't even know yours. All I know is that I'm just helping some stupid kid get across the country.”

“Well, you offered!” Danny snapped. “I mean, why even help me if I'm just some spoiled, stupid kid? Huh?”

Danny glared, his eyes slightly watering up. “You just don't get it.”

“What don't I get? Go on, tell me!” Vlad demanded, glaring back at Danny.

“I told you, about my parents and school and my own friends. I said, it was making me feel like I was suffocating. I didn't want to say the word because every time I do, I get the same old song and dance. All you stupid adults tell me the same shit anyway.” Danny said, his voice shaking.

Another clap of thunder came. “What word?” Vlad asked.

“I-I...I left home because...I don't know! I just wasn't happy! People tell me I should but I hate hearing that because they just don't get it!”

Danny glared, looking away as he stared out of the car window. “You don't get it. I don't think why you would.”

Vlad was silent for a moment, driving as he stared out at the road. He then proceeded to chuckle. Danny turned back to him, frowning as he watched Vlad began to laugh.

“What the fuck is so funny?” Danny asked, sniffling.

“This! You think I don't get it? You stupid...” Vlad said through chuckles.

“Shut up!” Danny yelled, glaring.

“What? Daniel, you have any idea who you're talking to about this kind of crap? You're not happy? Well, neither am I! I haven't been for a long time!” Vlad exclaimed.

Vlad took a deep breath, his hands griping to the steering wheel. “Okay, you want to know my deal about California? It's nothing.”

Danny frowned, confused. Vlad continued on, a strained smile on his face. The rain was coming down hard now.

“I quit my job, gave my last paycheck for my rent, sold my car for this piece of junk, packed my things and started to drive.” Vlad said.

“I had no plans on really going anywhere. I didn't know what I was doing.” Vlad admitted. He chuckled, sounding hollow. “Hell, I didn't even care if I drove this car off a cliff somewhere with me in it.”

“But then I saw you on the road and I picked you up. Stupid, I really should have just took you to the police. I probably endangered your life even more, but I needed some kind of excuse...”

Vlad shook his head, his eyes looking red now as he was trying not to cry. “I told you, I make stupid mistakes all the time, Daniel.”

Danny stared at Vlad, the rain outside hammering down. “Pull over.” Danny said quietly.

Vlad sighed, slowing the car down as he pulled over on the side of the road. He put the car in park. The car hummed as the rain continued falling. Danny unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed over to Vlad.

Vlad looked over at him, furrowing his brows. “What are you doing?” He asked.

Danny didn't answer, instead he cupped Vlad's face with his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Vlad's eyes widen, feeling Danny climb onto his lap as he continued kissing him. Vlad pulled Danny away from him, the young teenager panting. He glared at Danny.

“ _What_ are you _doing_?!” Vlad asked again, his face red.

Danny gulped, his own eyes wet. “I-I...I don't know...” He placed his hand on Vlad's chest, moving himself a bit on Vlad's lap.

“No.” Vlad said, pulling Danny away from him. Pushing him back on the passenger's seat. He pointed at Danny, his body shaking. “No.” He said again.

Danny breathed heavily, tears streaming down from his face. “Vlad--”

Vlad gripped his hair, trying to soothe his nerves. He just shook his head at Danny. He shut his eyes tightly.

“Don't. Don't do anything stupid, Daniel.” Vlad whispered.

He looked over at Danny, looking distressed and disoriented.

“This never happened.” He said and started up the car again.

* * *

 

It was storming outside so they had to stop at another resting point. Danny sat on his bed, his back to Vlad as the older man was getting himself ready for bed. Vlad turned his lamp off and climbed under his covers.

Danny sat in the darkness of the motel room, only flashes of light coming from outside as it stormed. Danny sighed and turned around, facing Vlad. He climbed out of his bed and walked over to Vlad.

He then climbed into Vlad's bed, going under the covers. Vlad quickly sat up, grabbing Danny. He glared at Danny, griping tightly on his arms.

“Go to your bed, Daniel.” Vlad whispered.

“Vlad, please.” Danny said, frowning.

Vlad shook his head. “Don't, Daniel. Just, go to your bed.”

“Goddamnit, just listen to me, you stupid bastard!” Danny hissed, glaring.

Danny sighed, lowering his head. “About what happened today in the car. You can't just ignore it, Vlad. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that.”

“I'm gonna admit it, Vlad. I did start crushing on you. I guess it's just my weird taste for older guys, huh?” Danny lightly teased, chuckling.

Danny licked his lips, sighing. “You're also right though. I shouldn't have let you drive me this far. Maybe I wanted an excuse too. My family's probably worried sick and my friends too. I didn't even bring my cellphone with me because I didn't want them calling me.”

Danny felt Vlad loosen his grip on him and he ended up sitting on Vlad's lap. He pushed back his hair, feeling his eyes watering again. He sniffled, wiping his nose on his arm.

“I-I don't know. I left home because I wasn't happy. People kept telling me I should be, but I just wasn't! Maybe I am being a stupid, spoiled kid. I'm not that poor, my parents and my sister do love me, and I love hanging out with my friends. But I still felt empty inside.”

Danny sniffled, tears streaming down. He looked at Vlad, desperation in his eyes. “Does that feeling ever go away? Am I being selfish?”

Vlad sighed, frowning. “Daniel, you're asking the wrong person.” Vlad said softly.

Danny wrapped his arms around Vlad, sniffling and whimpering. Vlad wrapped his arms around the crying teenager and slowly laid back down on the bed. Danny rested his head on Vlad's chest, still crying.

“Were you really thinking of killing yourself?” Danny asked quietly, sniffling.

Vlad sighed, petting Danny's hair. “I don't know. Maybe. I don't know what I was doing.” Vlad answered.

“Half of my life went away. Maybe I'm just being over-dramatic and having some mid-life crises.” Vlad said, chuckling.

Danny wiped his wet, salty eyes, shaking his head. “No, you were just unhappy.”

They laid together in silence, the rain outside still pouring. Another flash of light cracked as the thunder pealed. Danny blinked in the darkness.

“Vlad, are we crazy?” Danny asked.

Vlad chuckled, Danny feeling Vlad's body vibrate. “Maybe.” Vlad answered.

Danny moved himself, perching himself up to face Vlad. He moved his hand to brush some of Vlad's hair behind his ear. Vlad stared at Danny, blinking.

“Can I kiss you again?” Danny asked.

Vlad frowned, looking away. “Daniel. You're too young and I'm too old.”

“I'm just asking for a kiss.” Danny said, frowning. “It's not like I'm asking you to fuck me.”

Vlad blushed, freezing up. Danny chuckled, smiling. Vlad frowned at him, his face still red.

Danny bent down and kissed Vlad's cheek. He kissed the other cheek and then Vlad's forehead. He hovered over Vlad's lips and gently kissed him. Vlad closed his eyes, feeling the soft kiss on his lips.

Danny pulled back, blushing. He laid his head back down on Vlad's chest. Vlad wrapped his arms around Danny again.

“Daniel. We should probably go back.” Vlad said.

Danny frowned, clutching to Vlad's shirt. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“I'm sorry for all this.” Vlad whispered.

“Don't be. I guess we both needed some kind of weird vacation.” Danny said.

He looked up at Vlad, grinning. “Besides, it might be fun going back. A whole new road trip.”

Vlad looked down at Danny and smiled back. “Yeah.” He agreed.

Danny closed his eyes, listening to Vlad's heartbeat. “I'm glad I met you.” Danny whispered.

Vlad leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Danny's head. “Me too.” Vlad said. He stared up at the ceiling as Danny fell asleep in his arms.

Vlad sighed and closed his eyes. “Stupid mistakes...”

He mumbled to himself. He fell asleep as well. The rain continued pouring outside. In the morning, they began their long journey back home.

 


End file.
